kamenriderstrongerfandomcom-20200215-history
Shigeru Jo
Kamen Rider Stronger is the protagonist and eponymous character of the 1975 Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Stronger. Stronger's primary motif was that of electricity. All his attacks were based on electricity, and the cyborg aspect of his body is much more prominent than in the previous series; for instance, his hands were metal coils that had to be covered when he was not transformed. Shigeru Jo Shigeru Jō (城 茂, Jō Shigeru) joins the evil organization Black Satan after the death of a close friend, one whom he considered his mentor. Promised power, and fueled by a desire for revenge, he undergoes surgery to become one of Black Satan's super warriors. However, Shigeru knows that Black Satan were in fact the murderers of his friend; he was using Black Satan in order to gain new powers. The newly powered up Shigeru escapes from the Black Satan headquarters before they can brainwash him into following their campaign of evil. Fictional character biography Frustrated, Black Satan scientists devise a plan to capture and kill the warrior they have just created, along with continuing the goal they've had all along: world domination. Shigeru plans on fighting back in his new form, called Kamen Rider Stronger. While escaping from Black Satan, Stronger meets Yuriko Misaki another cyborg warrior created by Black Satan. They team up, with Yuriko now becoming Electro-Wave Human Tackle. The two eventually meet Tōbei Tachibana as well. Stronger, Tackle, and Tōbei fight valiantly against the evil cyborg forces of Black Satan, continually meeting the head agents General Shadow, and the One-Eyed Titan. The Titan is defeated in episode 13, but manages to return in episode 17 as the One-Hundred Eyed Titan, posing an even greater threat than before. Despite sharing the similar goals of defeating Stronger and conquering the world, General Shadow and the Titan cannot seem to agree on a few other issues—for instance, which one of them gets to kill Stronger. Often, their bickering inadvertently allows him to escape their wrath. In episode 26, Stronger is able to topple Black Satan once and for all. With his former organization in ruins, General Shadow forms the "Delza Army" to continue his malicious goals. There were two further defining moments for the series: first, in episode 30, Tackle sacrifices herself to save Stronger from Doctor Kate, a Delza Army general. Her death affects Stronger greatly, and he vows to keep fighting until evil is defeated. Tackles' death is sometimes compared to Riderman's sacrifice in Kamen Rider V3. In the following episode, Stronger's fight against evil is greatly assisted when he undergoes surgery and gains a devastating new power—the ability to power up into a new, stronger, form—"Charge Up!". Ultimately, all the former Riders, Kamen Riders 1, 2 from the original Kamen Rider, V3, Riderman from Kamen Rider V3, X from Kamen Rider X, and Amazon from Kamen Rider Amazon, all appear in the final few episodes to help Stronger finally defeat the Delza Army and General Shadow. This sequence of episodes has attracted some praise from fans. Gorenger Stage Show at Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Gorengers are seen fighting Black Cross Army/Black Crusaders, Kamen Rider Stronger arrive assist the Gorengers Battle Fever J Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Battle Fever J are seen fighting Secret Society Egos, Kamen Rider Stronger, Kamen Rider V3, Japanese Spider-Man, Ultraman Jonias & Doreman arrive asisst the Battle Fever J Goggle V Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Goggle V are seen fighting Dark Science Empire Deathdark, Vul Panther, Denji Red, Denji Green, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Stronger, Gavan, & Ultraman Taro arrive assist the Goggle V Dynaman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Dynaman are seen fighting Tailed People Clan Jashinka Empire, Goggle Red, Goggle Black, Goggle Pink, Ultraman Taro, Gavan, Sharivan, & Kamen Rider Stronger arrive assist the Dynaman Bioman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Bioman are seen fighting Neo Empire Gear, & Bio Hunter Silva, Kamen Rider Stronger, Shaider, Kamen Machineman, Dyna Red, Dyna Blue, Goggle Black, Denji Green, & Vul Panther arrive assist the Bioman Skyrider Shigeru reappeared in this series RX Shigeru as Stronger reappeared in this series OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders A mishap caused by the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize the Core Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, including Stronger, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, Stronger and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max to be added Catchphrase The other primary characteristic of the series is Shigeru's bravado and eccentric personality. For instance, in the first episode, he instructs some Black Satan henchmen he encounters to call him Jō-san or Shigeru-san, the informal forms of his name because he'd already introduced himself. He wears various t-shirts emblazoned with the letter "S", along with numerous other items of clothing, including a denim jacket with a rose emblem. Stronger's entrance is also a hallmark of the series, with his opening serifu and accompanying whistle a particular highlight. This recurring sequence has been compared to a similar one in Kikaider. Indeed,'' Kabuto'' was greatly influenced by Stronger. Not only are both Stronger and Kabuto based on the same type of beetle, Stronger's Rider Machine is named "Kabutoroh". Beyond these superficial similarities, Kabuto and Stronger, or, more accurately, Shigeru and Tendō Souji, the title character of Kabuto, share a similar philosophical outlook and eccentric attitudes toward life and others, often commenting wrly on combat as it occurs. Forms Additionally, the "form changer" motif makes its first appearance in Stronger. Stronger's "Charge-Up!" mode predates Robo Rider and Bio Rider of Kamen Rider Black RX, and the primary themes of Kamen Rider Kuuga, Kamen Rider Agito, Kamen Rider Den-O, and Kamen Rider Kiva where the main characters' ability is to change forms during battle to adjust varying situations. Kamen Rider Kabuto, where each Rider character can shift between a bulky armoured form and a lightly covered, fast form, also features this concept prominently. Earlier Kamen Riders had "charge up" modes but without a change in appearance. Riders 1, 2 and V3 simply had a charge up sound effect. Kamen Rider X had smoke pour out of his body. - Charge Up= In episode 31, a scientist operates on Shigeru Jô placing a dynamo inside his body. This gives Kamen Rider the ability to "Charge Up!". Parts of him would turn silver and the S on his chest would spin. Charging up gave Kamen Rider Stronger more powerful combat techniques: *'Super Electro Big Wheel Kick' *'Super Electron Drill Kick' *'Super Electro Spinning Throw' *'Super Electro Speed Diving Punch' There was a price to pay for this increased power however, Stronger had 1 minute to disperse the extra energy, by using it against his enemy or he would explode. }} Equipment Electrer The is Stronger's transformation belt which is powered by electricity. Kabutolaw The is Stronger's motorcycle and can perform the . Kamen Ride Card is the Rider Card which contains the power of Kamen Rider Stronger. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including Kamen Rider Stronger, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decade to transform into Stronger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shigeru Jo was portrayed by Shigeru Araki. Araki was originally given the offer of either playing Stronger or Tsuyoshi Kaijou/AkaRenger in the other major 1975 Toei Tokusatsu production, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, which would become the first Super Sentai series. Araki ultimately went with Stronger due to the established nature of the Kamen Rider franchise at the time. The role of Kaijou ultimately went to Naoya Makoto. Shigeru Araki died on April 14, 2012 of pneumonia, making him the first first actor who played a leading Kamen Rider to pass away. As Kamen Rider Stronger, his suit actor was Tetsuya Nakayashiki. *In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, his suit actor was and . *Stronger was voiced by in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders and Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, although in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max (which was released between those two movies), he was voiced by . Trivia *Stronger was not based on a grasshopper or grasshopper-like insect as with the previous Riders; he is based on the Japanese rhinoceros beetle. *In April 2012, Shigeru Jo's actor, Shigeru Araki passed away. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Seven Legendary Riders Category:Ten veteran Kamen Riders Category:Protagonist